


steve rogers' day off

by stevebuckiest



Series: crash landing on you [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Steve Rogers, Boys In Love, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spanking, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace, Top Bucky Barnes, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebuckiest/pseuds/stevebuckiest
Summary: Steve overexerts himself on a mission to save Bucky from falling off a building. An adrenaline crash follows, and Bucky is put into a difficult situation when he has to take care of his husband at the risk of letting the team see him in a state they both don't want him to be seen in. Tender sex follows.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: crash landing on you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682023
Comments: 5
Kudos: 208





	steve rogers' day off

**Author's Note:**

> imm probably gonna add on another chapter but i make no promises

In retrospect, Bucky is pretty sure this whole mess is kind of his fault, considering he’s the one who almost got taken out by the aliens in the first place. To his credit, he can’t see _every_ blow coming, especially when he’s fighting about six of the bastards at once. Plus he absolutely hates hand to hand combat. That had been the Asset’s forte, Bucky Barnes is a fucking sniper through and through and he much prefers looking through the scope of his gun to having to hack away intergalactic space critters off his back.

He doesn’t know whose fantastic idea it was to take this fight to the rooftop (probably the alien’s, if he was being honest) but when one of them gets the drop on him and tackles him to the edge of the building, all he can think is “ _this is familiar_ ”.

He’s stuck hanging off the edge by his metal hand (thank god for small miracles), gun held heavy in his other. The bastard who knocked him off in the first place is snarling above him, and Bucky will be damned if he falls to his death _again_ with that ugly mug being the last thing he sees, so he raises his gun with a straining arm and shoots it square in the face, guts splattering everwhere. Once that one’s gone, the rest he’d been fighting off immediately swarm over, and Bucky’s heart sinks.

“Uh, guys? Got a little problem here. Kinda hanging off a building right now with about a dozen of these things ready to push me off. Can I call in an assist?” he calls over his comms, doing his best to keep his voice level.

“Where you at, Sarge?” comes Sam’s voice.

“Northeast corner. Black building.”

There’s a crackle on the line that sounds almost like an exasperated sigh, and Bucky gets suspicious. There’s only one person who gets those sighs from Sam besides him. “Looks like Cap is already on it. He just jumped across two buildings to get to you. I’ll fly low just in case, but I think you’re good.”

Bucky fights back a sigh of his own at his husband’s reckless antics and scowls at one of the aliens still above him. “Thanks,” he grits out.

“You got it.”

Bucky only has to wait a few more seconds before there’s a frenzy up top. He can’t see much besides a couple of the bastards getting thrown off the building, but he knows that Steve has arrived. Sure enough, Steve’s head pokes over the side of the building a moment later, face bloody and expression panicked. He immediately holds out both his hands, but Bucky doesn’t take them and Steve’s eyes go wide. “Buck?”

“Hey, sweetheart. Just gotta toss my gun up first, can you step back for a second?” Bucky calls.

Steve doesn’t look willing- he looks terrified, in fact, but he does what Bucky asks without argument. Bucky takes notice of that and how odd it is, but there’s not much he can do hanging off the side of a building, so he musters up his strength and makes sure the safety is on on his gun before throwing it up over the edge. Steve reappears immediately afterwards, holding his hands out more frantically this time. Bucky takes on with his flesh hand.

“Ready to pull me up?” he asks, just to make sure before he lets go of the building. Steve nods and grits himself for Bucky to drop his weight for a moment, grabbing on with his metal hand shorty after and helping Steve haul him up and over the side of the building. They both collapse on the ground afterwards, Bucky half sprawled on top of Steve. “Thanks for the save, doll,” Bucky says, moving to push himself up so he can go get his gun and get back to fighting, but the devastated sound from Steve makes him freeze. “Steve?” he says carefully, eyes scanning over his husband’s body for any injury he missed. He doesn’t find one, but when his eyes land on Steve’s face, his heart sinks. “Oh, baby.”

“Bucky,” Steve whispers, voice fighting not to go high. “Buck, I think something’s wrong- I feel-“ He shudders, eyes squeezing shut and arms curling in on himself. “I don’t-“ he tries again, but Bucky cuts him off.

“You’re crashing, Steve. How bad are you feelin’, scale of one to ten?” Bucky says evenly, hand coming up to cup Steve’s still bloody face. Steve leans into the touch, blinking his eyes open. They’re hazy. This hasn’t happened before, not this early, not in the middle of a mission where everyone is still around and Steve is still expected to be in charge-

“Ten bad or good?” Steve asks uncertainly, and Bucky sucks in a breath. _Fuck_. “I can- I gotta get up, we still gotta finish,” Steve says, voice trying to sound determined. He tries to push himself to his feet, but Bucky doesn’t let him move past a sitting position, arms locked around him to keep him down. Steve whines at the restriction and tries to fight him off, but it doesn’t do much good with how unsteady he currently is.

“You’re not in any state to fight right now, Steve. I’m getting you back to the jet and you’re gonna wait for me until I get back.” Bucky has no idea what he’s doing, but he tries to keep his voice firm. They’ve never had to deal with this before, so Bucky is treading uncertain waters right now.

Steve’s eyes snap to his, angry despite the burnout his body is going through. “You can’t do that,” he hisses, fighting at him harder now. Unfortunately, even when he’s feeling up to his norm, Bucky is still stronger than him, so he’s struggling in vain. “As your captain, I am _ordering_ you to let me go, you can’t-“ He breaks off, voice gone wobbly. “You can’t,” he says more desperately.

Bucky squeezes him tighter. “I can and I will, Stevie. You try and go back out there like this, you won’t be helpin’ anyone. What were you thinkin’, honey, jumpin’ across buildings like that? You know better. Sam coulda gotten me without you having to burn yourself out.” He’s not trying to be mean, but he can’t keep the scolding out of his voice. Steve _does_ know better than that. He knows his limits and what happens when he pushes like this.

Steve goes still at that, breathing heavy. “You were gonna fall,” he says, voice small. “I- I couldn’t let that happen, Buck, not again.” Bucky’s heart breaks at the pained sound of his voice.

Of course he had been reminded of the train.

“I’m okay, Steve. Not goin’ anywhere,” he reassures gently.

“I know that now,” Steve snaps out defensively. “I- I know, Buck. Let me up. _Please_ , Bucky, you can’t bench me like this- they’re all gonna ask what happened and what am I supposed to say to that?” His voice grows more desperate with every work, and he’s shaking now.

“What do you think they’ll say if you go back out there, huh? You won’t be able to fight for shit, baby, you’d be endangering us all. You’re going back on the jet and that’s an order from _me_.” Bucky hauls them both to their feet, ignoring Steve’s protests. “Don’t worry about them, honey. I’ll take care of it, take care of you. Just stop fighting me,” Bucky murmurs, pushing them both towards the door after grabbing his gun off the ground. When Steve doesn’t respond, he pulls out a last-ditch card. “Your ass is gonna be seven different shades of red after little stunt, Stevie, don’t fucking push it more.”

It works, even if it’s at a cost. Steve positively wilts against him, already teary eyed at the thought of being bad for Bucky. “I’m sorry,” he whispers, stumbling forward towards the rooftop exit with Bucky shoving behind him.

Bucky hates getting mean when Steve is vulnerable like this. He knows his husband can’t take much of it when he’s already so torn up inside, but if it’s the only thing that gets him to obey, it’s the only option Bucky has. “Just be good for me now, baby,” he orders lowly, pushing Steve forward to lead him down the stairs. Steve inhales shakily and nods, and Bucky knows he’s finally conceding to the fact that he’s being sidelined. It’s at least a step in the right direction, but Bucky is still struggling to figure out what comes next.

They get to the jet without a hassle from any aliens. They must be busy with the rest of the team, which both relieves and concerns Bucky, but he can’t focus on that right now. Not with Steve like this in such a bad situation. When they step on the jet, no one is around, so Bucky takes advantage of the privacy and pulls Steve in for a claiming kiss.

It settles him, at least a little. When Bucky pulls back, Steve’s gone doe-eyed and completely pliant. “Here’s the deal, Stevie. You’re gonna be good for me and go stand in that corner over there. Keep this in your hands.” Bucky removes a spare gun from his hip holster and places it in Steve’s outstretched hands, closing his fingers around it gently. “Just in case. Don’t turn your back on the door, don’t put your weapon down until someone else gets back here. If it’s not me and they try to talk to you, keep your answers short. I’ll try to be back as soon as I can, okay? It should be almost over anyways.” He presses a kiss to Steve’s forehead and smiles down at him sadly. “I know this is awful for you, baby. I’m sorry.”

Steve’s lower lip trembles and he chokes out “It’s my fault, Buck. Don’t gotta be sorry. I should be- I am, Bucky, I’m sorry I’m like this,” he stumbles out apologetically, voice ashamed and wrecked.

Bucky inhales sharply and grips Steve’s chin to force their eyes together. “Not your fault,” he reminds him gently. “I wouldn’t have you any other way, angel. Just wish it was easier on you, that’s all. Don’t blame you one bit.” He kisses him chastely on the lips. “I’ll be back soon. Go do what I told you, alright? I’ll be back in just a little while, make it better for you. Got it?”

“Got it,” Steve echoes faintly. Bucky pulls away and Steve shakily gets himself to the corner Bucky had directed him to earlier, sliding to sit on his ass with his back pressed against the wall. He looks so small and vulnerable like this, it breaks Bucky’s heart to leave him, but he tears himself away unwillingly and heads back out. He has to force himself not to look back once he leaves the jet.

When he rejoins the fight, it’s mostly in the clean-up phase, taking out the few remaining aliens that remain and sweeping the perimeter to make sure they didn’t miss any. It’s quick work, maybe half an hour, and when they’re done, he practically sprints back to the jet to get to Steve before anyone else can.

Unfortunately, he doesn’t quite make it. When he gets there, his heart sinks at the sight of Tony standing in front of Steve, still on his ass in the corner Bucky put him in. His face is shuttered, but Bucky can see the emotion that’s struggling to remain hidden, and when Bucky gets close enough to hear what’s going on, he can tell why.

“Where the fuck did you disappear to, Cap? Hiding back on the jet while we do all the work, what kind of leadership is that?” Tony demands, hands on his hips. He’s still in his suit, and Steve shrinks back, looking ridiculously tiny in comparison.

“I-“ he begins unsteadily, but Tony interrupts him with a scoff.

“You and Barnes take a little break from fighting to fit in a quick fuck? Figures.” Steve’s expression finally crumples at the accusation directed at him, and Bucky decides he’s had enough of Stark’s attitude for today. He shoves forward onto the jet and fits himself between Tony and Steve with a murderous expression towards to former.

“Leave him the fuck alone, Stark,” he snaps, shielding Steve’s now shaking form away from the other man’s view.

“I’m not the one who abandoned the team in the middle of a fight,” Tony snaps, suddenly defensive from being told off. The rest of the team has started filtering in to witness the little fight happening in the bay, and Bucky wants desperately to take Steve to the back and hide him away from all the scrutiny. He feels like a cornered alley cat trying to defend his territory, all raised hackles and extended claws, but he has to protect Steve.

“I’m sorry,” Steve whispers from behind Bucky. His voice is thick with tears, and Bucky closes his eyes, defeated. “I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry,” he repeats hysterically, and Bucky finally caves in to the urge to turn around and gather Steve in his arms, pulling him up from the floor and hugging him tight.

“Steve, it’s okay,” he promises quietly into Steve’s hair. “Don’t gotta apologize, it’s okay.”

“I’m sorry,” is all Steve manages to say, muffled into Bucky’s neck. Bucky lifts his head up and glares at Stark, who is staring at them with a shocked expression. _Don’t say a fucking word_ , Bucky tries to warn with his eyes. Stark doesn’t, but unfortunately, he’s not the only one present, now.

Natasha quirks an eyebrow from where she’s standing by Sam. “What’s wrong with him?” she asks bluntly, not even flinching at the homicidal look Bucky gives her.

“Nothing is _wrong_ with him,” Bucky snaps, holding Steve tighter. “He’s having an adrenaline crash. You’ve all had them before, it’s a hundred times worse for him thanks to the serum.” He keeps his answers short, and he can tell that both Natasha and Tony are about to have a field day with questions, but luckily Sam steps forward and shuts them both off with a wave.

“Let’s give them some space. This is none of our business,” he says evenly, and Bucky could kiss him right now with how grateful he is. “Barnes, you wanna get you and Steve to the back? We’ll stay up here.”

“We will?” asks Tony drily.

“You will if you don’t want me to tell Pepper and Rhodey on you for not playing nice with others,” Sam says calmly. That shuts Tony up quick, and Bucky throws Sam a thankful look.

“C’mon, Stevie,” he murmurs, pulling Steve off his chest enough for them to be able to walk forward without Steve having to show his face to the others. He gets them to the back as soon as he can, and tugs them to sit in the space behind the stack of parachutes, giving them a little more privacy given the circumstances. As soon as he sits on the ground, he has 200 pounds of super solider collapsing onto his lap, making him let out a noise of surprise. “Oh, Stevie,” he says sympathetically, heart aching for his husband. “It’s bad this time, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Steve whispers wetly, already crying again. “I hate it so much, Bucky, it feels awful. And now everyone- they’re all mad at me, and they should be. I shouldn’t be like this, I’m supposed to be their _leader_ , not some weak, fragile-“

“Hey,” Bucky interrupts, pulling Steve’s hair to make him look up. “You’re not weak, you know that. You’re allowed to let yourself need me. That doesn’t make you any less of a leader, you can’t be in charge of everything all the time.”

“But I didn’t want them to see me like this,” Steve admits sadly. He curls up against Bucky’s chest more, ducking his head. “This was only supposed to be for us,” he says softly. “And I ruined it because I- I-“

“You were scared for me, babydoll. I get it, I’m not mad at you at all, Stevie. A little upset that you jumped all those buildings when you didn’t have to, but I understand why you did it,” Bucky says gently. “I only said what I did earlier to make you listen, sweetheart. I’m not gonna punish you unless you feel like you need it.”

“I think I might, Buck,” Steve whispers into his neck. He sounds embarrassed but honest. “I can’t stop feeling like I did something awful, I just want it to go away.”

Bucky knows that sometimes Steve does need to be punished, just for the catharsis and absolution it gives him. Washing away the guilt, as it were. Steve might not be religious anymore, but he never quite got that good old Catholic guilt out of him. So he nods and kisses his hair, gripping the back of his neck. “We can do that when we get home, Stevie. Whatever you need.”

“Just need you,” Steve says quietly.

“Oh, honey, you got me. You always got me.”

They spend the rest of the ride home like that, curled up together and quiet. When the jet slows down, Sam comes back, knocking on the side of the crates to let them know he’s coming and poking it head around into their little corner. “We’re about to land. Just thought I’d tell you.”

“Thanks, Sam,” Steve mutters out, not looking at him.

“Hope you get to feelin’ better soon, Steve. Don’t hesitate to give me a call if you need, either of you.” He throws a pointed look to Bucky, who rolls his eyes for show.

“You’re my very best friend, Sam Wilson,” he says in monotone. After, he throws him a genuine look of gratitude. Sam really is a good friend, and Bucky can’t thank him enough for it. Doesn’t mean he had to admit it out loud, though.

“Think Steve’s got me beat on that one, but I’ll take the compliment,” Sam replies. “I’ll see you guys around, okay?” With that, he’s heading back up to the cockpit, leaving Steve and Bucky to collect themselves while the jet begins to land.

“You okay to get up, sweetheart?” Bucky asks, nosing into his hair.

Steve sighs, but nods reluctantly. “I’m okay.”

Bucky stands the both of them up, tugging Steve to lean into his embrace as the jet touches down and pressing a kiss to his lips while everyone else filters off the craft before them. He doesn’t want any of them talking to Steve again while he’s still so fragile, and luckily they don’t run into anyone the entire time they make it back up to their floor.

When they get there, Steve automatically goes pliant as soon as they step over the threshold, leaning dependently into Bucky’s arms and stepping forward with wobbly legs. Bucky can tell Steve wants to kneel, but they’re still in their uniforms, bloody and heavy, so Bucky ignores the way his husband is pushing down at his thighs and herds him into the bedroom instead.

“Gotta get you cleaned up first,” Bucky murmurs to him, fingers already working at the straps. Steve tries to help, but his hands are trembling enough to make him fumble. “Let me take care of it, Steve. I got it, I got you.” He means for it to be comforting, but Steve makes a mournful noise and looks up at him with sad eyes.

“Wanna help,” Steve mutters, lifting his arms so Bucky can unzip the back of his top and slide it off his shoulders. “Feel useless, don’t like it.”

“Okay, sweetheart,” Bucky soothes. “Let me take your uniform off you then I’ll let you help with mine, alright?” Steve nods curtly, but lets Bucky make quick work of getting him out of the rest of his clothes. When Bucky is done, he takes a moment to take a look look at Steve, now standing naked in front of him looking vulnerable and soft. He doesn’t have many injuries thanks to his fight time being cut short, but he has a few bruises on his abdomen that still look painful. “You hurtin’ anywhere?” Bucky asks, smoothing a hand over his chest.

Steve shakes his head. He looks at Bucky imploringly and reaches his hands up to struggle with one of the buckles on his uniform jacket. “Can I help now?”

“Yeah, go ahead, honey.” It takes Steve a bit longer to undress Bucky thanks to his still shaky fingers, but Bucky just steps back and lets him take as long as he needs. If this is what makes Steve get steady again, Bucky’ll stand there for hours. Once he’s done pulling off Bucky’s boots and socks, he moves into proper kneeling position and starts working at his belt, expression concentrated. “Good boy,” Bucky says after Steve has wrangled his pants off, petting at his hair.

Steve sits back on his heels and looks up at Bucky with an almost worshipping gaze. “Bucky,” he pleads. Bucky doesn’t even have to question what he’s asking for with the way Steve is practically fixated on his cock, and although it makes his heart ache, he shakes his head firmly.

“No,” he says carefully, sighing at the way it makes Steve crumple in on himself. “You were so good, sweetheart, but not right now. Later, baby, okay? We’re gonna shower and I’m gonna give you what you said you needed, remember?”

Reluctantly, Steve nods. He still looks let down, but he lets Bucky pet his hair and haul him back to his feet, moving easily where Bucky puts him. “Can I wash you?” he asks hesitantly, looking up questioningly like he’s afraid Bucky might say no again, but this time Bucky nods and smiles at the way Steve’s expression brightens.

“I love it when you wash me, Stevie,” Bucky promises. He starts walking both of them to the bathroom attached to their bedroom, arm slipped around Steve’s waist to keep him steady.

Their bathroom is big, thanks to the level of fancy that Stark likes to make everything in the tower, so their shower fits both of them easily. It’s nicer than anything Bucky could have dreamed of during the forties, glass doors and sleek black tiles that shine like oil when the water hits them from the double shower heads attached to either side of the stall. The water is always hot, so Bucky doesn’t even have to wait to push them both inside as soon as he turns the spray on.

Once the hot water hits them both, Steve immediately grabs the bodywash and squirts it onto his palm to lather it up. With both hands covered in cinnamon scented suds (sue them, they like smelling like baked goods), he looks at Bucky imploringly. He’s silently asking for permission, and Bucky gladly gives it to him.

“Go ahead, sweetheart. I’m gonna wash your hair while you do your thing, okay?” Bucky reaches to the shelf in their shower that’s covered in at least a dozen different products and picks out a vanilla scented shampoo, using his other hand to start working water into Steve’s hair while Steve begins massaging at his chest reverently. “How’re you feelin’, sunshine?” Bucky asks, just to check in. Steve looks more relaxed, satisfied at the service Bucky is allowing him to give, but he’s still got a tension to him that Bucky wants to wash away along with the grime covering them both.

Steve doesn’t respond for a moment, preoccupied with scubbing at under Bucky’s arms, but he flicks his eyes up to Bucky when he’s done. “Useful,” he says quietly.

“But?” Bucky prompts, picking up on the hesitance in the statement.

“Still feel bad about letting everyone down,” Steve mutters reluctantly, jaw clenching and cheeks flushing with embarrassment. He’s remembering what happened with Tony, Bucky can tell, getting lost in his own head. Bucky can’t have that, so he yanks at Steve’s hair to get his attention. The stinging pain of it makes Steve gasp.

“Didn’t let anyone down, baby,” Bucky says seriously. “You don’t need to feel guilty, but I know you can’t help it. That’s why I’m gonna help you with that in a little bit, remember? Remember what you told me you needed, Steve? Tell me,” he orders gently, hoping that forcing Steve to say it out loud will remind him of the relief that’s going to come after Bucky finally gets around to spanking him.

Steve makes a tiny noise, desperate and soft. “Told you I needed you to punish me,” he grits out.

“That’s right,” Bucky says lowly. “And that’s what I’m gonna do. Bend you over the bed and turn that ass red, babydoll. You’re gonna take it for me like a good boy, aren’t you, honey?” It’s a distraction from his worries, promises of absolution and something better. It works, based on the way Steve goes doe-eyed.

Steve whimpers and clenches his fingers to dig into Bucky’s chest where he’s still washing him. His face is flushed from both the heat of the shower and arousal, and Bucky can feel his dick perking up against his thigh. Bucky smiles lazily at him and raises an eyebrow as if he’s saying _Well_?

“Yes, Bucky,” Steve says breathily.

“Good boy. Now get back to work so I can get you to feelin’ good.”

Steve spends the rest of the shower on his knees to work at Bucky’s legs, not asking again to suck his cock, but still giving it lingering attention when it comes time to wash his hips and thighs. Bucky’s not hard yet, but the sight of Steve kneeling at his feet and serving him with such adoration is enough to start pushing him in that direction. Steve, on the other hand, is sporting an erection between his legs that looks borderline painful already. Bucky gets around to drying with a fluffy towel and he moans when it brushes over his cock, high and breathy.

Bucky chuckles at him for it and loops the towel around his neck once he’s done, pulling him in for a kiss. “You’re cute when you’re needy, sweetheart,” he murmurs against his lips.

Steve blushes and scrunches his nose, embarrassed but happy at the praise. “Always need you, Buck,” he responds. “Just need you extra right now,” he adds on shyly, ducking his head.

“Well then let’s get moving so I can give you what you need, then, honey.” Bucky pushes Steve towards the bathroom door with a hand on his back and a slap on his ass to top it off. Steve squeaks at the unexpected sting of it and turns back to give Bucky a petualant look, but Bucky just grins at him and hangs their towels up. “You can’t take one slap, Stevie, I don’t know how you’re gonna handle what’s coming,” he teases, delighting in the way Steve turns bright red.

“ _Bucky_ ,” he complains, moving forward and shivering once he enters the colder air of their bedroom. Bucky wraps around him in an instant, pressing his chest to his back and holding him around the middle. “Thanks,” Steve says quietly, relaxing against the warmth of him.

Bucky hums and kisses the back of his neck, nudging his dick against Steve’s ass. “You still want it?” he asks gently. He just wants to make sure. Steve has to be feeling at least a little bit more himself if he’s able to push back against Bucky’s teasing, but Bucky’s still pretty sure that his boy needs more.

“Yeah,” Steve nods. “Please?”

“’Course, baby. Just checkin’ in with you,” Bucky reassures. He pats at Steve’s stomach before letting him go and nudging him towards the bed. “Go make yourself comfortable, I’m gonna go get some stuff for after, okay?”

“Yeah,” Steve nods. He busies himself bending over the edge of their bed and situating himself against the comforter, cheek pressed against it on one side so he can watch as Bucky digs into their nightstand drawer to find the lotion and bag of Dove chocolate he always gives Steve after the two of them do something like this. It’s not exactly uncommon for them, but it’s definitely a special occasion. Bucky only spanks Steve as a punishment when he asks for it, and Steve doesn’t often feel like he needs to. Bucky sets the items down on the bed next to Steve and comes up behind him to smooth a hand down the length of his back.

Their bed is relatively tall, so with Steve bent over like this, his ass is at the perfect level for Bucky’s dick to rub between his cheeks. He moans a little at the feeling of it pressing against him and teasing the barest amount at his hole.

“How many do you think you want, angel?” Bucky’s voice is gentle. Like every time they do this, he needs to make sure that before they start, Steve knows that this isn’t a real punishment and that Bucky isn’t actually angry at him. Bucky can’t stand the idea that Steve might think that Bucky would ever hurt him out of anger on purpose after all they’ve been through.

“Ten?” Steve suggests tentatively. “Maybe. Can I- can I ask for more if it isn’t enough?”

“’Course you can, sweetheart. This is for you, whatever you want, I’ll give you.”

“Thank you, Bucky,” Steve responds faintly. “Love you.”

“I love you back,” Bucky murmurs to him. “Tell me why we’re doing this before I get going?” Steve takes in a shaky breath and makes a sad noise. Bucky takes pity on him and reaches down with his flesh hand to lace his fingers with Steve’s, pressing their joined hands into the bedspread. “You know you gotta say it, baby, I can’t do this if you don’t. Be good for me.”

Steve squirms a little more, but answers reluctantly, “Because I feel bad still.” He hides his face into the covers and goes on, voice muffled. “You’re doing it because I asked and- you wanna me feel better because you love me.”

“That’s right, Stevie. I do. You ready for me to start?”

“Yeah, Buck,” Steve says quietly. “Please?”

Bucky keeps their hands together but steps back and positions himself so he has a good angle to land the blows with. Steve is already breathing heavy with anticipation. What little of his face Bucky can see is red and joins in with a blush that goes all the way down his neck. Bucky takes a moment and rubs a hand on Steve’s ass in preparation, steels his nerves, and brings his hand back.

The first hit he lands isn’t hard by any means, but it is with the metal hand. The noise Steve lets out is high and punched out. Bucky rubs at the reddened patch of skin for a moment before pulling his hand away and preparing to do it again. Before he does, he takes a second to squeeze Steve’s hand that’s still in his own, just to remind him that he loves him. “Wanna count ‘em for me, sweetness? Keep me on track.”

“One,” Steve whispers obediently, hand gripping back at Bucky’s.

“Good boy.”

The next smack is just a little harder, landing on one of his sit spots with a satisfying smack followed by a moan from Steve and his fingers tightening around Bucky’s own. “Two,” Steve whimpers.

The remaining eight hits follow in a similar fashion. Bucky’s technique is nothing fancy, just alternating smacks on either side ranging from the top of his thighs to the tender flesh of his cheeks. Steve follows each one up with a desperate noise and number, growing progressively higher with each spank. By the end of it, both cheeks are glowing bright red and are most likely hot to the touch. Bucky doesn’t want to take his hand that can feel temperature away from Steve to check.

He does want to check verbally, though, so he leans down closer and rubs his hand up Steve’s back to grip at the back of his neck. “How’re you feelin’, sweetheart?”

“Better,” Steve croaks out. Despite the wrecked timbre of his voice, he does sound better, or at least more settled. His shoulders are more relaxed, too, and Bucky kisses both of them in appreciation.

His husband carries the weight of the world on these shoulders sometimes, but Bucky is glad he can take some of it off. Steve deserves the world, but that doesn’t mean he has to carry it, and Bucky will show him that time and time again until Steve realizes it, even if it takes him until they’re both old and grey.

“You need more?” Bucky mumbles into his ear, kissing at that too.

Steve makes a contemplative noise, but makes a noise of disagreement. “No, Buck, I don’t,” he answers. “Do you think we could- can we…” he drops off, embarrassed, but Bucky just laughs lowly into his ear and blankets his body with his own. Steve whimpers when Bucky’s dick presses against his still red ass, but pushes back against it regardless.

“Want me to make you feel even better, huh? I did promise after all,” Bucky teases, grinding his hips against Steve and making him hiss. Bucky knows how much Steve loves a little pain, though. Still, he pulls away afterwards and grabs the lotion from where he had set it on the bed. “Gotta put this on you first, sweetheart. Want some chocolate?”

“Yeah.” Bucky carefully extracts his hand from Steve’s grip, making the other man let out an unhappy noise. He reaches over and grabs a square from the bag, unwrapping it and nudging at Steve’s face with his knuckles to make him lift up. Steve does so, blinking blearily and opening his mouth when Bucky presses the chocolate against it. He accepts it onto his tongue and makes an appreciative sound at the taste. “Thanks, Buck.”

“No problem, sweetheart.” Bucky takes his hand back and pumps some of the lotion onto it before rubbing his palms together and dropping them to smooth over Steve’s ass. The lotion has aloe in it, so it’s supposed to be cooling or some shit, and Steve lets out a satisfied moan so it must be working. “’S it feel nice?”

Steve nods and moans again when Bucky lets his lotion-slick fingers slip between his cheeks. “Bucky,” he whines, pushing back. “ _C’mon_.”

“Alright, alright. Feelin’ better makes you bossy, huh?”

“You promised,” is all Steve says in response, and Bucky grins at the hint of feistiness he hears in his tone. He’s getting back to himself, which means Bucky’s doing his job right.

“What do you want me to do, baby? Your pick, since you were so sweet for me and all.”

“Fuck me,” Steve says decidedly, wiggling his ass where he’s still bent over and making Bucky let out a loud laugh as he finishes rubbing the lotion in. “Please,” Steve adds on.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Bucky replies drily. “Lemme get the lube. You want a condom? We did just shower, so…”

Steve nods in agreement, so Bucky makes sure to grab one out of the nightstand along with the lube. He doesn’t waste any time in getting started, sliding a lubed up finger into his hole and making quick work of stretching him open. Out of the two of them, Steve has always been the more sensitive down here, so Bucky isn’t surprised when Steve starts panting and moaning as soon as he slides in, hole clenching tight around his cock.

“Bucky,” he breathes out. “Please, c’mon.” He shoves himself back to get Bucky’s cock in deeper, groaning when he nails his own prostate with it. “Fuck me.”

“Jesus, I just got in you, babydoll. Give a guy a minute to appreciate it, won’t you?” he teases affectionately, snorting at the way Steve grumbles in response and pushes back again. “You’re doin’ a pretty good job of fuckin’ yourself, anyways, Stevie. Might just leave you to it.”

“No, please,” Steve begs, reaching out a hand and grasping behind him until Bucky offers one of his up. Steve drags it forward and tucks it under himself so he can wrap Bucky’s fingers around his cock. “Bucky, _please_.”

“Alright, babydoll, don’t get all worked up. I got you,” Bucky soothes, finally beginning to move his hips and stroke Steve’s cock with a tight hand. “So good for me, Stevie, so sweet,” he says breathlessly, leaning forward to pin Steve’s body down with his own and driving his cock into him at a faster pace, hips slamming against his still sore ass. Steve just groans in response, twisting his head up and around.

“Kiss me, Bucky, please,” he please, moaning gratefully when Bucky indulges him with a wet, open mouthed kiss that’s less lips and more panting and moaning into each other’s mouths. Still, it’s perfect, and Bucky is reluctant to break it, but he drags himself away so he can start mumbling filth in Steve’s ear. He knows how much his husband loves it, even if it makes him blush.

That’s half the fun of it, honestly.

“You feel me inside you, angel? You know what that means? Means I’m right where I belong, baby, doing exactly what I’m meant to. Takin’ care of you, Stevie, lovin’ on you so you know I’ll never leave you.” He fucks in, fast and deep, and Steve practically cries at the feeling, dick leaking out where Bucky has it wrapped in his fist. “You got that, sweethear? Never leavin’ you, not as long as you want me around,” he mutters, breaking off into a deep groan when Steve tightens around him. He must be getting close, and with that in mind, Bucky pulls out all the stops to send him over the edge, going hard and fast on both ends of him, drawing out the sweetest sounds from his husband’s mouth.

“Always want you around, Buck, always need you.” He breaks off into a moan and his whole-body jerks and tightens as he arches up. “Oh, _god_ , Bucky,” Steve sobs out, voice breaking as his orgasm rushes over him and he spills against the bed and into Bucky’s hand.

“That’s it, Stevie, come for me,” Bucky grunts out, focusing on driving his hips forward to chase his own release. “So good for me, sweetheart, _so_ good.” He reaches his own peak moments after that, hips jerking forward one last time as he comes with a punched-out sigh and fills up the condom.

There’s a moment of stillness after that, both of them half sprawled onto the bed, tangled up in each other and still breathless. It’s peaceful, only broken by the sound of Steve’s voice.

“Love you, Buck,” he whispers. “Thanks.”

Bucky kisses his cheek. “Love you back, Stevie.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and (polite) comments are loved.


End file.
